The present invention relates generally to equipment for muscle conditioning, body building and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to bodybuilding or weight training machines for the practice of lunges, squats and the like.
In recent years bodybuilding has become extremely popular with both athletes and other physical fitness enthusiasts. While it has long been known to exercise and build up muscle tissue with bar bells or conventional weights, various machines have been proposed for controlled, power bodybuilding. Machines may aid an individual in practicing desired exercises and they are usually designed and adapted to encourage repetitions of a variety of desired body movements. It is the object of body building training to increasingly put greater loads on muscles by increasing both weight resistance and the number of repetitions which may be performed with particular machines or weights. As the athlete trains on the machine with the desired equipment his strength, endurance and speed will increase.
Thigh and hip training involves the exercise of various thigh muscles such as the quadriceps and the ham strings or leg biceps. It is also desirable to strengthen the adductor and abductor muscles in the inner and outer sides of the thighs respectively. Squat exercises are considered to be one of the best lower body exercises available. Squats strongly stress the quadriceps, the buttocks and lower back muscles. Significant secondary stress is also placed upon the ham strings, upper back and abdominal muscles. Squats are traditionally performed with a barbell balanced across the exercisers back. The legs are slowly bent until a squatting position is assumed.
Hack squats can be performed with traditional barbells, or with conventional hack machines which are relatively popular in modern gymnasiums. Hack squats particularly stress the quadriceps in relative isolation from the remainder of the exerciser's body. A conventional hack machine may include a yoke, which tensions the exerciser's shoulders as the knees are bent and the legs assume a squatting type position. Lunge exercises stress the quadriceps, buttocks and upper ham strings. The barbells are conventionally held much the same way as when performing a squat, but when the lunge position is assumed, one leg will be moved forward and the other leg will be moved rearward.
During bodybuilding exercising it is important to maintain proper kinetics of movement. Appropriate training also involves the emulation of proper form and ranges of movement. For example, where bending movements are involved it is important that the proper fulcrum position be realized by the athlete. Although it is normally possible to exercise one's muscles in a complete work out without using "machine" type devices, it has been found that properly designed exercising machines help encourage both the novice and experienced bodybuilder to observe proper form and routine.
Proper body building technique also require adherence to safety procedures. One important safety recommendation is that the athlete use "spotters" to stand near him when "free weights" such as barbells are being lifted. This is especially important in conjunction with bench press or squat exercises. It is also prudent to have some form of safety-catch rack or equipment so that heavy barbells cannot be dropped in response to a muscle cramp or the like. Machines adapted to "control" weights such as barbells are ideally adapted to promote these safety aspects. In other words, although it is known to perform squats, lunges, or power squats with loose barbells, it would be desirable to provide a system wherein lunges and power squats could be performed within a controlled environment with a machine which adds a degree of safety and stability, and promotes good form.
Therefore I have provided a machine which safely enables an exerciser to perform squats, lunges and the like and which simultaneously urges them to maintain proper form and a high degree of safety.